


Cookies, Caboose, and Church

by luigifan11, MnyehLike (SilverDreemurr)



Series: Cursed RvB Food Fiction [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Food Kink, Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luigifan11/pseuds/luigifan11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDreemurr/pseuds/MnyehLike
Summary: Weeg wrote this one for me which I am very thankful for. This is...feet. and cookies. good luck. Written by luigifan11
Relationships: Leonard L. Church/Feet, Michael J. Caboose/Leonard L. Church
Series: Cursed RvB Food Fiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734709
Kudos: 9





	Cookies, Caboose, and Church

Church never thought he’d be here, but then again, “never say never” and all that shit. Here he was, on his hands and knees. Caboose’s feet in front of him, in all of their glory. Cookie in between the toes, just like he asked.

You would think Caboose wouldn’t know why Church had asked him to do this. But no, Caboose knew exactly what Church got out of this. That’s why Caboose had bartered with Church: if Caboose agreed to do this, Church had to agree to not deny being his best friend for a month and do best friend things with him. It took Church by surprise. Sure, Caboose was bound to know about sex and the like, he wasn’t a baby. But knowing that what Church had asked was a kink? He hadn’t expected him to know that.

The nudge of the cookie against his face knocked him out of his thoughts. Right, the thing Church had asked him to do. Nothing to do but get to it. He took a bite out of the cookie, careful to not move it. It’d defeat the purpose if the cookie just fell to the floor after the first bite.

Church wasn’t normally one for sweets, but there was something about feeling the soft skin of Caboose’s sole that made it taste much better than normal. Caboose had heavenly soft skin on his feet, somehow. You would think with how much they stand around that they’d be calloused and hardened, but they were smooth and soft as the rest of his skin. Maybe the pink one from Red Base had been giving him tips? Whatever the reason, Church sure wasn’t complaining right now.

He took another bite from the cookie, struggling to get a bite as Caboose kept wiggling his toes to move it. Stray crumbs he knew weren't from him hit him on his face, causing Church to look up. There Caboose was, happily munching on the packet of cookies without a care in the world. Caboose gave a smile at Church as he noticed him looking, a devious glint in his eyes.

The next thing Church knew, he was getting his face full of feet. Caboose’s soft feet were pressing right into his face. The cookie was finished at this point, but his foot was still covered in crumbs. Church understood what was being asked of him, tongue darting over his lips briefly. He got to work licking up all the crumbs that had gathered there.

Church felt an outward pressure on his erection that was straining against his pants. At some point, Caboose’s other foot found its way down there. A reward. At least, that was what it felt like to Church. He got more into it, licking more fervently, more thoroughly, making sure to get all the crumbs he could. As he thought, Caboose pressed down more insistently on Church’s erection, adding more friction. Church whined against Caboose’s foot at the stimulation, and before he could say anything, a wet spot was forming on Church’s pants.

Church was out of breath. Everything was just so much, and then it was over. Caboose removed his feet from Church’s body, beaming at him from above. “You do not last very long, Church. That is okay, because you are my best friend. And we will get to do best friend things tomorrow! We will have so much fun!”

Church mentally groaned. Right, their deal. “Right… I’m going to go get changed and take a nap. Just put the cookies away for me, okay?” “Okay!” Caboose agreed, already bounding out of the room. A few seconds later, the sound of a jar shattering on the floor could be heard, followed by a quick “Tucker did it!”. Church sighed before giving a “fuck it”. He’d deal with it later. Right now, he needed to change, get his pants in the wash, and pass the fuck out.


End file.
